Lions, Tigers, and Turtles?
by Toy.Story
Summary: Embarrassing situations; eye-popping costumes, and being sick can apparently break out a weird understanding.


_Chapter Title: Lions, Tigers, & Bears._

* * *

Autumn's chilly night air was just to aggravating for Lucy's own good. And never had she wanted to cry, scream, and sleep in her cozy sheets all at once. Yes, the poor blonde was freezing. Lucy had no sweater; and her goose bumps were rising on a high occasion. On this cold Halloween night, she had- No, No, No; he threatened her to pick him up. Since when did girls have to start picking up guys now? It sounded so weird; "Hi, I'm Lucy, and I'm here to pick you up." Her brown eyes winced at the thought. Just what was the world coming to?

Lucy knocked on the wooden door once again; her patience was wearing thin. She's been in front of his house for almost ten minutes now, and the cold air wasn't getting any warmer.

"Puuuuuun" Plue kept on shuddering onto her arms. The poor thing was just as cold as she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Plue..." She mumbled glaring at the carrot-nosed dog. For a celestial spirit; it was pretty darn cute.

She twisted her head around gazing at the graceful landscape in front of her. The gold, maple leaves surrounded Magnolia quite beautifully; dark, scary decorations were spread around town, while kids and people were dressed as other characters they favored. She found the smiles of many kids happily grasping their bags filled with treats. Man, why couldn't she have this much fun back when she was a child?

The icy breeze had whistle its way to her yet again. She shivered; just what the hell persuaded her to wear some skimpy costume this Halloween night?

Her short trance stopped when she finally heard the door open.

"Sup Luce." Ahh...the main reason of her wearing this tight fitted outfit has spoken.

As she turned around towards the door step, her brown eyes glanced at the pink-haired fire mage...wearing...just what in the hell was he wearing?

Natsu snickered as he saw nothing but Lucy's confused expression.

It took mere seconds to actually figure out what he was wearing. And she didn't like it. Nope, not one teensy-insy bit.

Lucy folded her arms as a blush scarred passed her cheeks; brown eyes were shut as her left eyebrow twitched in irritation; Natsu continued on his 'Waddling' his way out to the streets of Magnolia.

She sighed in humiliation as she found more faces laughing at her nakama. Lucy began "Natsu..." He stopped his waddling movements and stared at the blonde who was a just a few feet away from him. She continued "Of all things, why are you dressed as a turtle?"

"Waka-Waka?"

"And since when did turtles talk?" She stomped her bright red heels following after him as he ignored her question purposely.

* * *

The walk to the guild was silent. Uncomfortably silent. Neither of the two muttered a word to each other; hell, Natsu didn't even lay an eye on her.

She felt cold, insulted, and confused. Usually Natsu spoke a thousand words within seconds, (even with arguing) but this time he was just...quiet. As if she wasn't there at all. Hell, he didn't even compliment her on the costume she was wearing! And Virgo and Cancer didn't do all of this hard work for nothing.

Bright blonde hair was now golden waves of pigtails; bright red bows complimented her brown-eyed face. Long white stockings (with bows) reached over her kneecaps. The small sky blue and white plaid dress; plus the red sparkled shoes said it all; yes, that's right. She was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Plue was there just to spread the effect of who she really was. (He was Todo basically). That and he were just pretty damn cute to cuddle with.

But couldn't he see that this was all for him?

It didn't take her days of knowing what to be. It took her four brain-damaging weeks of figuring out what would look good to actually catch his attention; A particular outfit that screamed 'I seriously love you, but why can't you see it!' type of costume.

And apparently before this hard work of labor called a costume, it used to be a one hundred jewel blue-ish mess. But thanks to Virgo she redesigned the horror called a dress, and it became useful. While Cancer on the other hand, straightened her messy hair into golden soft curls and couldn't stop touching the light-colored tangles ever since. Make-up was simple. She didn't over do it; not like old women who cake themselves with powder and such, a simple lip gloss and mascara was all she needed.

Everyone in the party had noticed her costume; many complimented, random men (not from the guild) flirted with her, but did she receive anything from him? Nope, not even a glance.

Just why did he always make this hard for her? Every time she wanted to confess; he always had this aura that ruined the mood, and it was always his rude conflict that brought it down. But this time she wasn't going to leave it alone like all those months before. She was going to confess to him. God, she needed to confess to him.

All of this pent-up tension; and red-crucial blushes was getting on her last nerve. She needed to let everything out; and today was the perfect timing. A Halloween party at the guild was the event of the night; and she was finally going to be his 'date'. Unfortunately he didn't figure that out because he still thinks of her as 'Nakama' so basically they went to the party as nakama.

Dark shadows lingered around the wooden halls of the guild; while the loud beatings of satisfying music surrounded many as they were dancing their hearts out. Greetings were unnecessary; because mostly everyone knew each other. Laughter's were spread and heavy drinking (Mostly Cana) were slurring odd sentences.

Lucy sat at the bar as she watched everyone have fun except her. Even though she wasn't fond of drinking she had a feeling she was going to need it tonight. And a lot of it at that. It'd had already been two hours of the party and he still didn't say anything to her. It was pretty funny how he was ignoring her, but he and Gray were arguing just fine. It was quite loud enough that she just had to view the odd scenery that was taking place. Even though she had to admit; it was very embarrassing how most of the guys were dressed as animals. Thanks to a raffle, the ladies dressed however they wanted, but the guys had to dress as any animal they were pleased to be. Even though that was the theme, she couldn't help the fact that many parents kept stopping them just to take a picture of 'Dorothy and the Turtle.' With their kids.

She took another sip of Mira's weird sparkly alcohol and continued viewing the animals, Natsu the turtle vs. Gray the cat.

"Wow Natsu. Why dress like a turtle when you're just like one. Slow, stupid, and have no sense of direction." Gray laughed hysterically but was ceased quickly as Natsu retorted back.

"I should say the same thing to you, even though you're not always dressed as a cat, you still fight just like a pus—"

A deep rugged voice shook her out from the concentration of the duo "Lucy, what's wrong?" She turned and found Elfman leaning at the bar closer to her. Lucy sputtered the alcohol in astonishment. Since when did Elfman ask a chick about her problems? Wasn't he...I don't know...Manly?

"Ahh I didn't mean to freak you out!" A popping sound entered as Mira transformed back to her old self and laughed lightly at Lucy's stunned expression.

Lucy flushed in humiliation with her timing a little late. "Mira...Just how many times are you going to transform tonight?" Lucy mumbled gazing at the white-haired maiden right across from her.

Mira smiled. "Well it does save money from buying costumes don't you think?" She grabbed a white cloth and began wiping the glasses slowly. "So, tell me what's on your mind."

Lucy took a large gulp, sighing from the burning liquid "Nothing Mira, It's nothing to worry about." She smiled reassuring her.

Mira glared at the empty mug that was filled with alcohol just moments ago; "Why don't you tell him now, Lucy?" Her brown eyes bulged in shock. What in the...? Mira's a mind-reader now?

Mira flickered her gaze over to the beautiful kind blonde she knew for two years. "I'm sure he'll understand." Lucy's heart ached at the thought. Just wondering what he'll say...She couldn't even imagine that...or could she? No, she and Natsu were completely different; they were simply never meant to be.

She sighed before giving Mira a small, warming smile. "I...I don't know if I have the confidence anymore..." laughing quietly; she turned her attention back to the angry red-faced turtle. The wounds were still sore, even now as she gazed at him; her heart throbbed painfully.

Lucy shook her head, hoping to erase her thoughts like an etch-a-sketch pad. She shouldn't think like that, especially now, because she was going to let her feelings out today. No matter what the consequences were.

Mira smiled comfortingly "Lucy, I know you can do this."Mira didn't acknowledge her actions. She could tell she felt bad enough as it is, so she brushed off Lucy's statement.

Lucy had a sudden urge to just cry. Dammit, just why was this so difficult? Whatever happened to the self-assured girl she was when she entered Fairy Tail? Usually this wouldn't be a problem; but she's been holding this emotion for almost two years now. Two...non-confessing years.

This had always been Lucy's thought process as she was bankrupt for what felt like a millionth time on a 'Monopoly' game.

Lucy then nodded her head in agreement; this was all going to stop now. All of this damn motherfu—

"Waka."

Lucy whipped her around so fast it look like she'd been punched. Her body shivered at the warming contact as he sat right next to her; but then she felt her goose bumps rise again as the walking glacier sat on the other side of her. Great, now she washot and cold.

Gray smirked "Mira, get some alcohol set up, me and this little bitch are going to play a drinking game."Mira nodded eagerly and turned to her shelves scoping around the various types of foreign alcohols that were available. While Gray leaned onto the bar and gave Lucy a friendly smile...The type of smile that was too suspicious for her own good.

She turned the other way and noticed that Natsu was doing the same thing. Only this time his dark eyes made her feel butt-naked.

Alrighty then. She did not like where this was going.

Lucy abruptly made a move to stand up but Natsu held her arm and jerked her back into the seat. Looking horrified; her mouth gaped opened to speak but was interrupted.

"Where yah going, Luce?" Breathing hard, Lucy noted that his warm grip on her arm hadn't relaxed. In fact they'd gotten tighter, yet hot as well. God, he felt so warm and controlling. The situation she was in, sort of reminded her of a song. "Please, Please, Don't Leave Me." Yeah, that was it.

She laughed nervously; "I-I'm... just going to the...the..." Damn it! Of all things just why did she suck at making up excuses?

Natsu then let go of her arm and gave her a sly, sneaky grin. "Luce, you're in this game." His black eyes never leaving her brown ones; he began taking off the plastic green beak that plastered around his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion, she couldn't tell if it was her gut or not, but it was literally begging her not to play this...this so-called 'game.'

He laid an elbow on the counter facing her. "I want you to play!" He beamed brightly presenting his fangs "Besides, nothings ever fun without you Luce."

Lucy couldn't tell if she was beginning to get a heart disease or her heart was pounding so uncontrollably; trying her best to hide her quickly reddening cheeks, she turned the other way, avoiding the dark eyes that kept gazing intensely at her.

Natsu turned his gaze from the blonde and quietly scanned the area; he smirked at the blue-haired chick sitting quietly three seats away from him. His grin widened; wickedly having the best idea in the whole world. "Juvia" Dark blue eyes shot open from her name being called. Juvia turned to her side and glanced at her 'Future husband's' friend. He began to brag skillfully "You should be in this game too Juvia..." He leaned closer whispering loud enough to hear. "Also, Gray had been talking about you forweeks saying how much he missed you throughout the whole mission." Surprisingly, Gray had heard the sly comment and bulged his eyes out of their sockets as his mouth dropped open in shock.

Juvia batted her eye lashes in astonishment, was this really true? She blushed furiously before elaborating "Ah, Juvia would love to play... As long as Juvia gets to sit next to Gray-sama." Natsu nodded his head exaggeratingly. "He would love that."

She smiled happily as she hopped of the chair and walked onto the stool sitting right next to the man she's been wanting ever since. Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia mumbled, leaning more into his cold firm arm. While Gray on the other hand silently shot Natsu an 'Are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' stare. Natsu snickered quietly; messing with Gray was beginning to be a great routine.

Lucy very well noticed that Natsu was starting to unzip his turtle costume; only displaying his lean toned chest fully. Lucy couldn't help but stare a little, she wasn't blind, and it was obvious Natsu was a looker. A very hot one at that.

Unfortunately, he caught her red-handed like she was a toddler stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "See something you like?" he teased, grinning foolishly at her stare.

"Shut up, don't be so full of yourself." Her eyes widened not meaning for it to sound that way, but before her red face could look at him he snapped back.

"You should really try taking your own advice then." He added bitterly.

Lucy had stopped blushing to gawk at his own words. Since when did she act so full of herself? She was never the high and mighty type; only when it came to clothes, hair...and other stuff. But she wasn't conceited! "Excuse me, but just because I was raised loaded doesn't mean I went through the best special treatment in the world!" Lucy moved her hand 'accidently' touching his; brown eyes widened and quickly shot her hand away from the warmth of his hand. She growled brushing off the warm tingling area of skin that was touched.

Natsu felt quite offended, he noted that she pulled away from him so fast as if she had just found out he had H.I.V Aids. He raised an eyebrow "What's your problem lately?" He paused making sure he had her attention. "You've been acting all prissy and uptight at me for no reason."

Her mouth gaped open, honestly stunned. "I've been acting what lately?" One of the deadliest words to never ever call a woman. Especially Lucy. Since she was raised in a wealthy estate; she took the word quite personally.

...But seriously, was he just begging to the heavens to just die? Because she will gladly comply his wish without any arguments.

He glared back at her not really making out the threat. "All I'm saying is that you haven't been yourself, Luce..." He mumbled scratching his neck.

"Oh, really now...?" She whispered fiercely tightened her fist; restraining herself from blasting his ass into space.

Natsu laid a hand on his head. "No... But you're starting to be, you've been acting like this ever since we came back from that mission."

"Mission?" She thought.

"With that girl..., what was her name again...?"He rubbed his chin in curiosity.

"Girl...? Lucy sighed. What girl? Unless it was...

"Rubert?" Lucy's eyes shot open, remembering the name easily. Even though he pronounced the name wrong like always. Seriously? Luigi?

However, the name had hit her like a ton of bricks; now she remembered her clearly.

Ruby.

Ahh...The beautiful woman who told her to do most of the work while Natsu and she spend time together doing absolutely nothing but clinging on to each other.

Lucy despised her with all her might; Short auburn locks, perfect green eyes that were brighter than emerald, and a body more curvy and slightly bustier than hers. What pissed her off about the whole situation was how oblivious Natsu was when it came to women wanting him, neither did he realize of how much of a bitch she was being treated from her. The teen girl lived in a farming territory; outside where hills and the Netherlands of the country side were. The mission was to help tame the uncontrollable animals that smelled just horrible. The price was perfect, so they both agreed to go and do it. Plus what would be the harm in helping animals right?

It was questions like that, that she had learnt to regret the most. Never had Lucy hate anyone more than her father. No, Lucy was by no means the jealousy type. Well, only a little, but her jealousy wasn't so bad. Not like, Juvia bad, bad.

Usually, Lucy was a nice person, but this one girl changed it all.

Natsu would just sit in the living room as she offered him food for his long 'Motion-Sick' travel. While she on the other hand was busy picking up cow shit. To her, it felt like a set-up. Like Cinderella, but this time the Prince never noticed her, or her glass slipper. Just the ugly step-sister. And since men were desperate these days, the ugly woman was a go.

And just witnessing the proximity between them made her feel like a third-wheeler. It'd hurt, and angered her in more ways than one. Of course he was too 'busy' to even comprehend about all her hard work. He was on a date with Ruby; well, he was too dense to even realize it was a date in the first place.

Ruby was satisfied when she found Natsu. But damn, you should've seen her face when Lucy came. The red-head girl pulled her to the side when Natsu wasn't looking.

"Um...Why are you here? The request was for MALE assistance only."

Lucy's hand itched incredibly to slap it right across those tanned cheeks. And no the damn paper didn't say any 'male' assistance! It was clearly written "for anyone who can help me clean my farm while my papa's away' 230,000 Jewels" Lucy knew the statement as if it was tattooed all over her body. It was just simply unforgettable.

Ok. Maybe she had gotten tougher or maybe she did have a bad jealousy problem. But there were things Natsu didn't understand, he didn't know what she was going through nor did he even realize her love for him; Right now he's probably thinking she's PMSing.

"Is it that time of the month Luce?"

Yep. She knew him well.

But you couldn't blame her; if it wasn't for his damn thick-headed skull, all of this restraint would've been over by now.

Yes, he was that dense.

But Ruby enlarged her anger with a capital A. The chick was just downright rude, and she was definitely not Natsu's type. (Well, she couldn't say that because she doesn't know what Natsu's type of girl was either) Even though it irritated her to no end, she still decided to listen to her and do what was needed. Sadly, she wished she didn't listen. She wished her fist was combined in that pretty face turning that green eye into a black one.

What made Lucy go super saiyan in fury was that she didn't even end up as much jewels as she was supposed to. Stacy had given him most of the jewels and all she got was a 5% cut. How incredibly ignorant! No, No, No, correction. What a complete bitch!

Lucy blinked as she found a small red flame right beneath her eyes. Damn, he caught her day-dreaming.

"Why'd you look like that?" Brown eyes narrowed questionably.

"Look like what?"

He raised an eyebrow "Your eyes were just as big as Happy's just now."

It was funny how he quickly changed the subject; she sighed then replied strictly "Just...Just shut up Natsu." Lucy then hopped out of the stool and headed her way towards the restroom. She sighed, feeling queasiness; her heels were heard on the wooden floor. At this rate she'll never have the chance to tell him.

Natsu sulked afterwards and twisted his head watching the blonde leave the scenario. It was obvious his nakama was moody for some reason; and it's been bothering him not knowing why.

Gray rolled his eyes at the idiot who called himself a fire mage; just how stupid can one guy be? And no, Gray wasn't nosy. He just 'accidently' heard the conversation that was right next to him so he leaned closer wondering what was happening between his friends. See? That doesn't mean he was nosy. Just curiously wanting to know what was going on.

But back to where he was. How stupid can one guy be? Even he saw it. The thousands of hints Lucy would give to him literally screaming 'I LOVE YOU!' Gray observed the fire mage just sitting there in thought. Hmm...He would have to have a little chat with him later on.

Gray took his attention away from the hot head and quickly found Mira winking at him; he gazed back trying to understand her signal. No, he knew Mira wasn't flirting intentionally; she was giving her original (sometimes scary) look. Her blue eyes were practically hinting that she wanted to help hook-up blondy and squinty-eyes.

'It's a good Idea, no?'

'Very. But how, Mira?'

'The game could help.'

'Whenever you're ready.'

Gray smirked accepting the scheme; it was funny how he and Mira always had the strangest understandings. Eye-balling the large amounts of alcohol-filled shots that were being settled onto the counter, he decided to invite more people into the game to make it more interesting.

Gray scanned the large guild and quickly found Gazille unaccompanied and smirked at what he was gazing at; the metal idiot was staring at the dancing Levi as if she were a whole bunch of metal on a platter that said 'Please, Eat Me'. Loud enough to hear, he said "Oi. Gazille, get you and your future wife over here." He waved a finger motioning the metal dragon slayer to come closer.

Gazille noted the remark and headed towards the bar to see what Mr. Frosty wanted. When he arrived he found a half-naked turtle, bunny girl in braids and red heels, and an 'only-wearing-boxer's' cat at the bar. Thank god he didn't wear a costume.

Gazille snickered at the 'Rico Suave' wannabe grinning weirdly at him; He said with a smirk "The hell you want, kitty cat?" Truthfully, he wasn't going to deny the future wife part since him and Levi was already going steady for a couple of months now.

Gray ignored the insult purposely; seriously, what was wrong with liking cats? It wasn't like he was wearing a damn Garfield costume for Christ sake; he was only rocking out the ears. "Were playing a drinking game, how about you and your little wicked witch of the west come join us?"

Gazille raised an eyebrow gawking at him dumbfounded; throughout these months of being a member in Fairy Tail, he was finally invited to drink with them...without any fighting involved? Just a plain drinking invitation... Hmm. Gazille took a few moments of silence deciding whether he should join or not.

Well, why shouldn't he? He was sort of bored, and usually this was his favorite holiday, his 'friends' and the girl he loved was there with him...so what the hell?

His pierced eyebrows rose in amusement, he grinned; sharp fangs shown "Heh, Alright."Instantly, he inspected the crowded dance floor and sniffed out his blue-haired witch easily. It was just too obvious; the bookworm smelled like the world's rarest wildflowers in all Magnolia, sweet to look at, yet enticing for his soul.

Levi had continued dancing until she heard her name being called (rather loudly), she found Gazille and the rest of the group waving at her; she beamed and ran towards the bar. Levi gave a quick peck on Gazille's cheek which softly painted them red; they both sat on a stool right next to each other, Levi started "What are all of you guys up to?" She smiled happily.

"Apparently were playing some drinking game." Lucy murmured rubbing her eyelids tiredly as she came back from the bathroom; the blonde didn't know if it was the affect of the alcohol or not, but she was starting to get sleepy; that and she threw up not too long ago. She wanted to go home and run to her cozy warm bed, a cup of hot chocolate, and a novel to read then dream about it afterwards.

Levi then leaned forward, her hands now rested on the bar counter "I'm in!" She replied loudly, the rhythmic noise was sort of blocking out voices in the party.

"Kay, I'm done." Mira smiled settling the large tray onto the counter; all of them glanced at the tray, they were probably one-hundred shot glasses filled with anonymous types of alcohol. Damn, they are really going to get fucked up tonight.

Gray blinked in surprise. "Alright then." He paused glancing at everyone. "Guys were playing 'I've Never'."

Gray ignored Lucy's intense 'Get-Me-Out-Of-This-NOW!' stare. Gray explained "Rules are; you have to drink if you did the sentence that the person said they never did." He took his mug and waited for everyone to get theirs.

"But." Said Gray trying to get down to the important matter at hand."Were going to mix it up a bit." He smirked. "You'll have to describe how it happened. If you are willing to." They all nodded in agreement.

Everyone's attention was drifted towards the blonde who was the last to get her glass. Lucy smiled nervously as Natsu continued staring at her amused. Maybe if he entertained her or something she wouldn't be all 'Miss. Grumpy' anymore.

"W-What is it?" She stuttered. Gosh, her face was still burning a bright red and she knew it; God Dammit!

"Waka." He grinned.

Lucy leaned into the counter rolling her eyes at the idiot.

Knowing he was annoying Lucy he continued "Waka Waka Waka Wak—"His fun had come to an end quite fast as he earned a bruising smack upside the head from his nakama.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Mira noticed how tired and drowsy the blonde looked.

"I-I'm fine..." Lucy threw a nervous smile, hoping she would get away with the lie. Ok, so she wasn't alright; her nausea had unpredictably popped out earlier.

"Ok, Ok! I'll start!" Levi interrupted lifting her cup in the air. "I've never...broken a bone." Many were going to take their first gulp until Gray shouted. "WAIT!" Which they all did. He responded "Let's not try to be boring with this; we'll do this, Fairy Tail style." He smiled happily; almost making Juvia faint with a nosebleed.

"Oh, alright..." Levi giggled seizing her glass onto the air one more time. "I've never...peed in a public pool!" Everyone sweat dropped putting their cups onto the counter once again; the poor girl could never get as dirty as that.

Gray sighed. "Fine, I'll do this." He grabbed his cup and "I've never seen a porno mag." He, Natsu, and Gazille all drank the liquor proudly. Lucy and Levi rolled their eyes in agreement. Men: There all the same.

But what had stunned all of them into submission was that Juvia took a shot also.

Everyone stared at Juvia. The aqua-haired maiden was beyond blushing; she was red enough to put a tomato to shame. She fidgeted on her stool feeling quite uncomfortable from the bothersome eyes. Juvia blushed "U-Um...aren't you guy's going to explain...?"Gazille laid his metallic head on his hand before answering "There's no reason to explain. Were guys, were suppose to go through them." Natsu and Gray nodded compliantly honestly surprised that Gazille would say something smart.

Since the glares hadn't died down after moments of silence she gave them, Juvia decided to explain how her encounters with the unrated book happened.

She began nervously "Juvia had...sneaked inside Gray-sama's house when he went on a mission again." She trembled timidly at Gray's hardened gaze. "H-He had his clothes and things all over the floor and Juvia found...this book underneath his P-Power Ranger boxers." She stuttered, watching everyone laugh their heads off. Except her 'lover' (now pissed). Juvia felt ashamed, and embarrassed. She could tell he was red and embarrassed just as she was when Natsu repeated "Go, go Power rangers!" And Gazille scoffing "What a loser."

Juvia sighed in humiliation glaring at her lap. "T-The book had these women, dressed in...Wait, they weren't even dressed. No, not at all, Juvia only saw women with these panties that were thin and tight and with their chest things all out...Just as big as Lucy's chest thingy's are." It was Lucy's turn to flush in mortification as she covered her breast from being stared at. Were they seriously comparing her boobs to a porno magazine?

Juvia continued "And they had...these cute bunny ears...which explains; why Juvia is... a bunny...this Halloween..." Her whole face was bright red; she quickly looked up at Gray pleadingly "J-Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama! I-I promise not to do it again..."She felt her eyes well up with tears, she was sorry, really she was. And she understood if he didn't want to forgive her. Men would run away from her time and time again, and if she lost Gray...so be it.

She faced her head down patiently waiting to get a scolding like daddy's spoiled little girl; but instead she felt the cold shudder as her goose bumps popped out; he laid an arm around her shoulder, he smiled nervously "It's alright Juvi..." Her eyes widened at the new found nickname. "Don't worry about it...Just...try not to do it again..." Gray swallowed hard at the heat that washed over him; and quickly found himself in astonishment when she threw herself towards him; receiving her hugs. Oh but no, not those soft hugs that everyone gets once they greet each other. It was those painful bone-crushing hugs, he was gasping for air literally feeling his ribs break by dozens. What was she? A damn Gladiator?

Black eyes bulged, wheezing "I don't think I wanna play anymore..."

"W-What are yah doin?" Cana's slurred voice interrupted as she entered the bar.

"Ahh Cana, they were just playing a drinking game..." Mira smiled brightly. "You should play along with them" She suggested staring right back at her.

Cana rushed onto the stool next to Gazille's, she yelled gleefully "Alright! I'll pl—"

"No." Natsu and Gray said in agreement.

Cana's mouth dropped open; she quickly pouted folding her arms into her chest whining "Whhyyy nooottt?"

"You drank six barrels of hard liquor within 30 minutes and drank two more while dancing." Gray said after getting out of Juvia's death grip.

"But—"

"No."

"Plea—"

"No."

"Aww C'mo—"

"Dammit Cana! The answer's no!" Gray yelled in frustration; he hated when Cana was this drunk. She gets even whinier than squinty eyes.

Cana had puffed out her glossy bottom lip. Quote; the infamous 'Puppy Face' right on cue.

"YOU'RE OUT! If you take part will soon have nothing left!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

"I'll tell Erza if you don't let me play..."Cana threatened; now catching them in the act.

"Why, when she already passed out from her first drink again." Natsu pointed at the stairs; spotting out Erza's sleeping form. It was so sad how the strongest S-class mage would just pass out from a small cup of wine.

"No fair..." Cana paced gloomily somewhere out in the party.

"Back to the damn game please." Gazille scoffed getting annoyed with the stupid arguing.

Gray smirked, glancing over Gazille he said "Since you're so damn eager to play, why don't you go next ya sissy porcupine."

"What did you say pus—!"

"Gazille language!" Levi barked, quickly ceasing him by the ear.

"—Cat." He took a nervous gulp. "I-I said cat." He took a glimpse of his girlfriend hoping that she would let go of his ear; she was making a very degrading scene.

Natsu laughed "You didn't even have to wear a dog costume Gazille; we all know who owns you anyway." Gazille growled in embarrassment; Levi let the pierced ear go.

"He's not owned." Levi said sternly. "He just needs to know better when it comes to language." She then smiled happily patting Gazille on the head. "Isn't that right my little snoogle-woogums?" Levi kissed him on the cheek loudly; causing her to giggle happily afterwards.

It was sort of sad to already find Gray and Natsu rolling all over the floor literally coughing and laughing hysterically at the scene that will surely never let Gazille down. After minutes of pure tears, laughter, and embarrassment by the duo; they sat back on their chairs snorting at the completely red and humiliated Gazille.

Mira's blue eyes full of concern. "Lucy." Catching the blonde's attention. "I think you should go home, you look sick..." Mira folded her arms against her chest. The blonde look like she'll die any minute now. God forbid that to happen, but she seriously looks like she'll pass out...

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted once again "Lucy you're face is pale!" Levi yelled once more. Even though Happy was the Dj he seriously needed to lower the music down; it's like two in the morning for Christ sake. Gray nodded his head in agreement; Gazille was too busy eating the small metal rod from the now broken stool next to him to even notice bunny girls expression.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should go home..."

"Agreed." Gray said.

"Natsu, you should take her home." Mira recommended staring right at him.

Natsu pouted leaning an elbow onto the counter, he grumbled. "I don't wanna take her home..."

Lucy's eyes cringed in hurt; she had been containing her anger too long. The blonde had clenched her fist as she 'unexpectingly' punched Natsu in his stomach. And pretty hard, from the looks of it. The force was strong enough that she even knocked him out of the tall bar stool.

Although satisfied; as soon as she'd done it, she immediately regretted it.

Many stared down at the abused Natsu. (While Gray and Gazille were wrenching there kidneys in laughter.) Natsu clutched his (possibly bruised) stomach; literally gasping for air, truthfully surprised at what had just happened.

Natsu shot a glare at his nakama "What the hell was that for?" He hissed.

But instead of answering his question he found himself staring at a finger that was pointing allegedly at him. "I don't need that idiot to walk me home! I'm well enough to go home myself!" Lucy then waved a quick bye to everyone; and threw Natsu a sneer as she stomped her red heels out of the large halls in anger.

* * *

Ok.

Here she was.

Cold.

Scared as hell.

And possibly red as a tomato because she was embarrassed.

Really embarrassed.

Hmm, maybe she did need him to walk her home...

Lucy sighed tiredly; this was the worst night she had ever put up with. She was sick. Humiliated. And weirdly pleased for accomplishing the whole 'punch in the face' thing. She's been walking for fifteen minutes now, and it felt like she would never get home due to the weather and loneliness at this Halloween night. This sucked. Everything did at the moment. Her outfit was slightly retched with puke, make-up was torn because of tears, and sadly, her heel had broken off from stomping to hard, so here she was limping like a deranged monkey in the dark streets of Magnolia.

Man, A bucket of chocolate ice-cream and a marathon of sad non-understandable soap operas sounded pretty good at the moment.

Yep. That's right; she was now hit with a bad case of depression.

And it discouraged the blonde even more how she failed to make promises. Even to herself.

Lucy's confidence has now died in a horrible war. Her 'I'm finally going to confess' aura, had gone away like the trickery of a supermarket that slyly puts old expired chicken.

Just thinking about the situation was a bad taste to her mouth.

She coughed once again, damn. She was getting sick and wearing the small costume was one of the worst decisions she made in her entire life.

Maybe she should call out Loki, to at least keep her company?

'I LOVE YOU LUCY!'

Ok, maybe not.

Lucy was too busy sulking in thought not paying attention to the heavy steps that was approaching hers.

"Oi." Being Lucy, she shrieked 'KYAHHH!' as she slapped the creepy stranger that appeared from behind.

Natsu snarled in frustration "What's with the hitting?" He rubbed his cheek once again.

Her eyes widened realizing it was her 'so-called' nakama. "What the hell is the matter with you!" She retorted back. "Jeez...I felt like I caught a heart attack..." She mumbled to herself, trying to calm down her racing heart.

He pouted slightly, leaning right next to his nakama "But you didn't have to hit that hard..." He glanced right at her.

Lucy looked flabbergasted, "Well if you didn't scare me to death than maybe it wouldn't have happened!" She folded her chest as she continued walking...well limping. "Sneaking up on me..." she mumbled irritably.

He grinned "Technically I didn't scare you 'to death' since your still alive." He held his hands behind his back as he continued patrolling the grounds with his nakama.

Lucy growled, feeling annoyed. "Don't act smart with me mister!" She stopped pacing realizing something, she peered over him, "Just why are you here anyways?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I was around." He said simply.

"But you don't live near me!" She exclaimed marching a bit faster.

"I saw you not to far from where I was so I decided to walk you." He said, continuing to stare ahead at the pathway.

"You didn't want to before... so why now?" She grumbled; even though a huge part of her was curious of why he was walking her.

He smiled at her, "I was bored."

"Weirdo..." She averted his eyes from him; feeling a blush creep up onto her cheeks.

Natsu had unexpectedly stopped walking; surprising her. Lucy's eyes had widened into saucers as he appeared in front of her, unpredictably (yet comfortably) picking her up bridal style. "W-What are you doing!" She yelped; her mouth shaped into an 'O' while her blush intensified as red as Erza's hair.

Natsu grinned mischievously, "I'm carrying you, stupid." He paused giving her a curious glare. "And why are you so red?" Natsu felt her tense up and begin to shift away when he tightened his arm around her and began to rub her arm gently. "Fever?"

She answered quickly "Y-Yeah...Fever..." Lucy turned the other way feeling uncomfortable of his smug grin.

"...Did you guys continue the game...?" Lucy asked; she knew it was random, but she hated silence, other than reading, that's when the quietness was useful.

"Nah, it got boring..."

"Really?" She mumbled inquisitively in his chest. She felt him vibrate with laughter as he continued to rub her arm in an attempt to warm her up. Even though Lucy hated to admit it but it was really working; she didn't feel cold anymore. Lucy had relaxed into his touch so much that she hadn't noticed her fingers running lightly on his toned chest.

He threw a heart-shattering smile at her calm gesture. "I wasn't kidding when things were boring without you, Luce."

"Idiot..." Lucy scoffed denying the feeling of warmth bloom inside her. Before she even knew what she was doing she looked deep in his eyes and smiled a true genuine smile at him.

"It's boring without you too..." She mumbled against his chest hoping he couldn't see her shamefulness in the dark. In a jiffy, a considerate thought had occurred in her head; reminiscing about what she wanted to do since the beginning.

'Do it.'

Scowling, Lucy grudgingly admitted that her nature was right. The worst that could happen would be for him to laugh taking her confession a joke; and if he did that, she'd kick his ass and reallygive him something to laugh about.

She smiled sadly, "Natsu..."

"Hmm?" He gazed down at her at her as they arrived in front of her dainty little apartment.

She asked timidly "Can you put me down...?"

Natsu nodded "Sure..." He said cautiously. Natsu easily let her go; making sure she wouldn't fall he held her waist firmly; whilst her hands were smoothly laid on his naked chest.

Lucy was nervous—no terrified. She was going to do this. Whether she didn't want to or not.

Lucy nervously laid a hand on his chest. "Natsu...I...I need to tell you something..."

"Lucy bit her lower lip, as she finally said "I know, I've been acting rude and selfish towards you lately. Natsu had raised an eyebrow at this.

"And...I'm sorry that I treated you like that, knowing you didn't deserve any of it..." Lucy averted her eyes from his as her whole face turned scarlet. Damn, this was hard.

Natsu nervously scratched his neck and shrugged his shoulder not really seeing what the big deal was. "I don't think it's anything to worry abo—"

He was interrupted when Lucy quickly held her soft cold hands against his warm broad shoulders; he looked cautiously but his eyes widened as she boldly tip-toed, swiftly making her lips collide with his.

It was just as she imagined it. Hot. She always figured that his lips were such a heated sensation that was filled with perfection; that she'd thought to never feel again. But the satisfaction had ended just as she started it.

Lucy sighed; breathing out the warmth fascination. She looked up nervously at his shocked and confused form; she said quietly "I...I know this is sudden." pulling herself away from him. "But...I love you Natsu...and I always had..." Black eyes promptly broadened at the shocking statement.

Lucy was so taken aback by his gaze that she had to avert her eyes from his. There was a strange sensation going through her that she couldn't name, another whole new emotion. It was so raw and fresh it scared her. Being with Natsu physically wasn't hard; there had always been a mutual attraction and strong one-sided tension. However being with Natsu emotionally left her constantly in question. She knew she cared about him deeply, how deeply was the thing that scared her. She had been too demanding that she barely realized at how quickly her feelings reacted towards him.

Lucy wasn't going to lie either. She did have too many plans and goals set for herself; she didn't want any distractions, and suddenly he was proving to be a huge distraction. Talk about expect the unexpected.

Lucy glanced at him carefully. She wasn't sure what she saw when she looked at Natsu. There seemed to be fear, but there was also something else too.

"Sorry." Natsu blurted out awkwardly, "I'm just...I guess I'm not used to this." He scratched his pink hair anxiously, quite aware that the blonde was waiting for his answer. God is this what they call an awkward silence? It was his first experience on this and he already hated the feeling. He honestly didn't know what to say; luckily he figured out his statement but by the time he got to open his mouth he was cut off by the blonde maiden in front of him.

"Don't."

Huh?

Natsu glowered at his nakama honestly confused.

"What?" Natsu said in puzzlement.

Her chocolate orbs stared at the ground. "Don't say it...I already know how you feel..." She mumbled shyly laying a hand across her arm.

His eyes widened, "You do?" He asked, stunned. Females: There all weird.

Lucy glared at him. "Yeah, so don't waste your dragon breathe on it."

"Oh." He paused looking awkwardly. "Alrighty then, Luce..."

Lucy had ignored the fire-mage's remark and turned the other way. "Bye Natsu." She waved a goodbye; she couldn't wait to just cry and fatten herself in misery watching depressing soap operas.

"Where you're going?" Natsu asked oddly.

Lucy glared menacingly. She just got rejected from him and now he wanted to play a round of twenty questions? "I'm going home Nastu..." She grimaced already feeling a migraine coming.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired...?" She slowly took her keys out.

Natsu surveyed the girl in front of her, questioning "Aren't we suppose to spend time together?"

Lucy had stopped struggling to open her door to look up at him. "Why you say that?" She raised an eyebrow, now she was curious.

She examined at his expression, she had quickly noted that Natsu had suddenly begun to hesitate. And what almost got her to gasp in shock was that she found him...well blushing.

He rubbed his neck uncertainly, mumbling, "I thought that people who loved each other have to spend time together?" Lucy had dropped her keys, honestly stunned.

Her coffee orbs widened as a blush broke out "W-What?"

He laughed lightly at her expression. "You wouldn't let me finish remember?" He smiled presenting his fangs.

"B-But I thought—"

He leaned down and pulled her face right next to his own. She shivered as his warm breath hit her face.

He grinned. "You thought wrong." And then his mouth came crashing down to hers; quickly molding his hands onto her waist. He knew he would never be able to let go of her again. Lucy had eagerly kissed him back, wanting nothing more than for this moment to never end. Kissing Natsu was just simply, utterly amazing. It was slow, sensual, romantic, and with his heated lips; it was passionate. The heated warmth of his body had fascinated her like never before; she wasn't cold. She was now in pure bliss. Hell, she already knew any kiss couldn't be compared to this.

Lucy had shyly twined her fingers through his rosy spikes while he pulled her as tightly as possible against him, nor had mind when he gently pushed open her mouth. It seemed like the two of them could stay there forever; just happily kissing each other. They had broken apart slowly; at the same time as Natsu rested his forehead against Lucy's. He smirked tiredly at the dazed and happy look on her face. As Lucy struggled to regain her breathing, Natsu spoke quietly.

His gaze boring into hers, "So this is what's bothering you...?" Natsu laughed lightly as she nodded trembling, he gripped her waist tighter; whispering to her ear. "You should've known that I loved you..."

Her eyes were slowly clearing as she looked at him. Partially not believing what he was saying. "Then why you took so long to answer...?" She raised an eyebrow.

Natsu began to laugh sheepishly, "You can't blame me Luce" He loosened his arms around her waist. "You did come outta nowhere with it..." He smiled nervously hoping she would consider his statement.

Lucy had smiled contented, but then sighed as she looked at herself, "I chose a horrible moment..."

His gaze melted with hers "Why you say that?" He questioned.

She prevented her eyes from meeting his heated stare, "Look at me, I look horrible; and feel horrible..." She pouted slightly.

Natsu had shaken his head at her; "You're wrong yet again Luce." He lowered his head and gave her chaste kiss, something that became completely foreign to him. He smiled "C'mon lets go inside before you get even more sick." Natsu had forced open as he pulled her inside the small apartment; he smirked as he ignored her wiles. Lucy had smiled as they both forgot everything else besides each other. For now, living in the moment never seemed like a better idea.


End file.
